


检控官之死

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 你的愿望是什么？自由？还是让这世上的每一个人都得到自由？





	检控官之死

到达纽瓦克机场后，帕特里克一边慢慢朝出口走一边四处张望，正当他有点儿不知所措时，靠近玻璃幕墙一侧的一辆黑色轿车灯闪起来，一直闪到他走近了，拉开车门坐进后座。

驾驶座和副驾驶座上各有一名男性，银边的黑色箱子放在后座靠左侧，他打开检查里面的东西，一切无误。这时副驾驶座上的男人开口：“你的枪比你先到。”

看来这就是他的联络人了，不，准确地说应该是上司——按普通人的叫法，帕特里克一边观察对方一边回答：“是……先生。”

“亚历山大，”一身深灰色西装的男人摘下墨镜，从后视镜里看着他的眼睛说道，“叫我亚历山大就好。”

汽车直接行驶至曼哈顿上东城区靠近海岸的一处私人别墅，大宅的门在他们驶近时自动打开，车子平稳地停在花园外的水泥地上。男人领着他走进大厅，红木地板发出轻微的挤压声，帕特里克被壁炉上方挂着的一幅装饰吸引住，停下脚步去看：“那是……”

“哦，是家族纹章，一个世纪前在意大利的时候就有的，”亚历山大转过头平淡回答，意有所指，“卡普莱可是从禁酒令时期就存在于美国的家族呢。”

上到二楼，卡普莱的家主正坐在阳台上，倚着椅背眺望远方景色。亚历山大走上前，老人才转过头，鹰隼一样的目光看过来，让帕特里克刚才好不容易消散了一点儿的紧张感立即重又升起。所幸对方只是看了看他，向着亚历山大点了点头，就再度转过去了，帕特里克看到他斑白的鬓角，松弛的皮肤，干枯的手指，一切昭示着他已步入暮年。

之后他被领着走上三楼，去见他未来一段时间内要寸步不离保护的对象。“要是她问，他醒了吗，你就说没醒，”亚历山大只这样说，没有解释什么，“要是她实在急了，砸东西或者伤害自己，到了不得不阻止的地步，就说，他现在不能醒――她会明白的。”

推开门后首先映入眼帘的是一名红衣少女，坐在画架前，蘸着水彩一笔一笔描着什么。帕特里克走近几步，却只看到纸张上杂乱无章的色块和线条。少女的坐姿令他想到刚才见到的老人，他又看了看眼前的人，没有作声。

放下画笔后，静静看了一会儿，朱丽叶才转过头来问他：“你叫什么名字？”

“帕特里克。”他赶忙回答。

少女上下打量了他一阵，又说：“我要出去。”

帕特里克硬着头皮回答：“您不能出去……除非您说明要去哪儿，我送您去。”

对方盯了他一会儿才又开口：“大都会艺术博物馆。”旋即把脸扭过去。

在老人点头首肯后，司机载着他们到了目的地。现代艺术中心正在举办一场主题为“艺术与生命”的展览，作者据说是眼下纽约最年轻的新锐艺术家，要展出他的最新力作。即便是外行人，帕特里克也对此有所耳闻，这里每场艺术展的展品，几乎无一例外是各国国宝级的艺术家，年纪轻轻就能把作品摆到那个位置，这位艺术家的确不容小觑。

朱丽叶长久立于一件作品面前，不愿离去。那是一座名为“荆棘森林”的现代艺术作品。巨大的金属牢笼，上了数十把形状各异的锁，里面有十几只酷似手臂的树枝在向外伸展,据说都是艺术家本人穿梭在城市各处，一条条选来的天生长成这种形状的树枝并加以固定，之后全部泼上血红色的油漆，寓意是人类内心的束缚与挣扎。

“流了好多血啊……”女孩喃喃着，“要用什么代价来换自由呢？”

回去的时候一路无话，到了大宅门前，要走进去时朱丽叶突然回头和他说话。“我最近谈了恋爱，我爱上的人是纽约警署重案七组里的一名年轻警员，我知道我的父亲绝不会赞成，所以我一开始也就打算瞒着他，”女孩幽幽地说，“上个月父亲发现了我们的事，于是我被关在家里，被限制出行，而罗密欧在一次任务中，面对持枪歹徒时被流弹击中后脑，躺在医院昏迷不醒……你说，会有这么巧的事吗？”

帕特里克不知如何回答，女孩似乎也没期望，转过头轻声自言自语：“是不是为了达到目的，人什么事都可以做？”

之后亚历山大亲自来接他，带他到安排好的住所。坐在副驾上，看着眼前灯火流动，帕特里克不知为何惴惴不安，侧头看时一旁的男人似乎一无所觉，直视前方，在红灯间隙摇下车窗点起一根烟。

“亚历……山大，”他终于开口，有些别扭地叫出对方名字，“我觉得我做不好这个……保镖什么的，大概真的不适合我，我从来没做过，肯定会犯错……”

男人好像根本没有听到似的，伸手在仪表盘上方的玻璃缸里弹了弹烟灰，另一只漫不经心地点着方向盘，让人不自觉畏缩起来。

“这没什么难的，”亚历山大突然说，香烟仍旧在两指间明灭，“红灯停，绿灯行，遇到黄灯等一等。”

“规则。只要按规则来，只要不越界，一切都好。”他把剩下半支烟放进烟灰缸里，没有摁灭，只是任它安静燃烧。

帕特里克却因此更加战战兢兢，烟雾不止从还未熄灭的烟头上升腾起来，还从亚历山大身上弥散开，从男人的口里、鼻腔、发间、毛孔里喷出来，混到空中形成某种说不清道不明的东西。他就吞吐着这样的空气回答：“……是。”

早上八点，班伏里奥踏进去往办公室的电梯，却意外遇见曼哈顿最有名的新锐律师之一，也是他的最大对手，亚历山大·盖洛平。四目相接，倒是对方首先微笑着打招呼：“早上好，班伏里奥。”

他只好回以颔首致意：“早上好，艾历克斯。”

“听闻阁下刚刚胜诉一桩知名离婚案，可喜可贺，”目不斜视，男人脸上微笑半分未减，“科林斯溶血儿基金会的案子可让你名声大噪，头版照片在我眼前飘了好几天。”

“哪里，”班伏里奥听见他这种语气便觉烦躁，“再怎么样也比不上艾历克斯你，小时收费高出我三分之一的大律师，要赶上你还远远不及。”

对方低笑了一声，过了一会儿才说：“还以为你会做人权律师……只接多金出名的案子，还真不像以前的你。”

他猛地皱眉：“既然做了这行，再想着那些不切实际的岂不是太天真了？说到这，艾历克斯连性侵控诉都能洗脱罪名，才真的令人惊讶呢。”

“不过是拿钱办事。”男人丝毫没有被冒犯，也没有反驳，在电梯门打开时对他告别，“再见，班。”

推开办公室的大门，助理赶紧迎上来，还没开口，对方就瞪大了棕色眼睛大呼小叫起来：“天呐，班！你脸色怎么这么难看，一定是没吃早饭要饿晕了！”埃米丽端起一早准备好的餐盘：“炭焙特级蓝山咖啡加两块意式小麦脆饼，你口味没变吧？”

班伏里奥忍不住笑起来，接过早餐，看了看对方办公桌旁的一束玫瑰，调笑道：“又送花，都快要举行婚礼了还这么甜蜜，真是嫉妒那个能被埃米丽照顾的家伙呢，你走了可就留我孤身一人了……”

漂亮的女助理红了脸，瞪了他一眼：“快吃！”急急跑了出去，旋即又风风火火推开门：“九点钟有预约哦，大律师，别怪我没提醒你！”

九点整，预约人准时出现在事务所，眼前的女人一脸精致妆容，黑色礼服裙，金色长发披在肩侧，上下打量了一阵他才伸出手：“罗萨琳·罗西，久仰大名，班伏里奥。”

明明初次见面，却熟络地称呼，接过对方递来的名片，班伏里奥正反看了看，脑海中并没有印象。对方直接说明来意：希望他接手自己所经纪的一位艺术家茂丘西奥·艾斯卡勒斯卷入的诉讼案。

这位年轻的艺术家最近在纽约可是风头大盛，几次艺术品拍卖会上作品被拍出天价，现代艺术中心也为其举办展览，除此之外，其姓氏也昭示其与某个大型企业集团有千丝万缕的联系。与低调的艾斯卡勒斯集团不同，茂丘西奥可是负面新闻频出，花心，酗酒，酷爱极限运动，更有传言说他是个不学无术的草包，所有所谓天才之作都是背后有人高薪聘请专业团队制作，目的只是为了不让他破坏家族多年经营的好名声。

让这个坏小子吃上官司的是位T台丽人，二人最近常常出双入对，直到这位美女模特被发现在家中自杀，尸检显示身体有流产迹象，一时间茂丘西奥不愿对怀孕的女友负责，胁迫对方打胎，导致其精神崩溃自杀身亡的说法甚嚣尘上，更有甚者怀疑是这位贵公子亲手犯下的谋杀。眼下死者家属将茂丘西奥告上法庭，索要巨额赔款。

班伏里奥思索片刻，朝对方微笑：“我更擅长的是商业诉讼，这种案子，交给鼎鼎大名的亚历山大·G，岂不是更有把握？”

面前的女人笑意更深：“我对蒙太古律师有信心，而且，不知道为什么，亚历山大好像很讨厌这个案子。”

对方的话让他愣了愣，那家伙还会有不想接的案子？古怪感萦绕在心头，而罗萨琳已经伸出手来：“感谢你愿意辩护？”盯着对方看了两秒，班伏里奥也伸出手：“我会接。”

女人露出一个莫测的笑容，倾身过来，轻声说：“谢谢你，班。”

曼哈顿中心区的办公室里，亚历山大手中的文件贴着罗萨琳的脸颊呼啸而过。

“谁让你去找他？”男人冷冷开口，语气满含怒意，“给我一个合理的解释。”

“我不需要解释，”罗萨琳回以冷冷一笑，“只不过是帮你下决心。你也明白，他是最合适的人选。”

“你以为我不知道你想做什么？”他走上前来狠狠捏住她的下巴，“想让我顾此失彼，好下手除掉他？”

“那又怎么样，我们牺牲那么多人，再多一个又有什么不同？”她的口气越发狠毒，眼眶却不受控制地红了，“我真不懂，他到底有什么好？”

“你不爱我又知道我有什么好？”男人狠狠盯着她，最终松开手叹了口气，“有选择就会有风险，只可惜，这是你的选择，不是我的。”

对方头也不回离开后，女人沿着背后的墙壁缓缓瘫倒在了地上，冰凉的眼泪，终于滚烫地跌出了她的眼眶。

庭审结束后班伏里奥身心俱疲，回到事务所时亚历山大竟然已经等在那里。“什么事，艾历克斯，”他疲惫地说，“最好是什么紧要的。”

对方目光在他身上逡巡几回，才开口：“怎么累成这样？看来我得跟埃米丽好好谈谈，让你变成这样，助理做得不够周全啊。”

“你来不会只为了这个？”天知道那位小少爷有多不配合，辩护艰难得像在打仗，一场下来，虽说结果暂时有利，但他也是头痛欲裂，难怪亚历山大不愿意接。“要是你真的感到抱歉，就停止挖走我的埃米丽。”

“我的前助理和你的助理恋爱结婚，怎么算作是我挖角了，”对方不咸不淡开口，“我倒是带了几个实习生，可以借给你一用。”

“却之不恭。”最终他回答。

班伏里奥没拒绝亚历山大送他回家的提议，一直到公寓楼下，男人看着他解安全带：“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

“没有那个必要吧。”他推开车门。

走出几步后，又听到身后亚历山大的声音，回头看时对方正立在车旁：“我们到底哪一步走错了？”

“也许，从一开始就是错的，”他说，“我们根本不该选择和自己一样的人。”

怎么可能没有过真心呢，怎么可能没有爱过呢，只是每当情不自禁地付出时，只要对方没有反馈，便会将这点付出悄悄抹杀。即便做了相当感人的事，只要对方有意无意忽略，自己就会装作若无其事，默默后退一步，直到发现隔得远了，再做点事靠近一点。也许是因为太过默契，这场探戈跳了四年，总是你进我退，保持着一步距离，在摇摇摆摆间互相试探，直到渐行渐远。

他们有四年的时间朝夕相对，如果有一个人伸出手，诚实面对自己的感情，会不会结果就会不一样？只是已经没有人会知道答案了。

帕特里克走上卡普莱集团所在的帝国大厦，身为首席法律顾问的亚历山大正在自己的办公室处理文件，看见他走进来抬起头。

“朱丽叶那边怎么样？”男人问。

“……还是老样子。”他谨慎回答。

“嗯。”亚历山大似乎对此并不感兴趣，直接将刚刚整理好的一叠文件交给他，“去解决一个人。”

帕特里克简单扫了一眼第一页，卡普莱集团财务副总监埃里克·罗兰，名字有些耳熟，之后他想起正是对方刚刚结束的诉讼案的当事人，曾经占据几家报纸头版。

正待离开时男人突然又开口：“你修过法学学位？”未及他回答便直接说：“有兴趣来当我的实习生吗？”

随着调查的进行，死者的流产原因被发现是药物所致，而且通过残余物的DNA比对发现胎儿和茂丘西奥并没有血缘关系，案情急转直下，而不久之后，死者的前男友浮出水面，证实了一切：死者发现自己怀孕，想通过孩子使得茂丘西奥同自己结婚，嫁入豪门，而孩子真正的父亲发现后，揭穿了她的谎言，婚约自然是不可能再达成，一怒之下打掉了孩子，随即心灰意冷，在自己的住所自杀。

真相浮出水面使得案子很快结束，被告胜诉，班伏里奥却知道并不是这样，死者身体里残留的药物并不简单，恐怕除了流产之用，还能让人产生幻觉。分开前他问茂丘西奥：“你为什么诱使她自杀？又为什么表现得让人相信是你谋杀了她？”

对方惊讶地看了看他，感到有趣似的笑起来：“因为……她让我失望了啊。”

年轻的艺术家微微低下了头：“没有人知道我的父亲是谁，我的姓氏从我母亲而来，她在生下我之后不久就去世了，我被看做家庭的污点，同时也被培养成继承人。从我记事起，我的生活就开始被控制，小学时因为叛逆不想拿到好成绩所以交了一张白卷，从此以后我拿到的考卷，永远都是已经写满正确答案的废纸。我迷上现代艺术，开始努力做个艺术家，但不久就有人放出我背后有一个幕后团队帮我做设计的消息……当她告诉我她怀孕了的时候，我很高兴，我的父母没能给我的生活，我可以给我的孩子。但我求她和我一起离开时，她却不愿意，她是看中了我的姓氏，我的家族，而不是我，她甚至打掉了它……我很失望，非常失望。”

“所以，你在策划一场出逃？”他问，“自由，这就是你想要的吗？”

“是啊，”茂丘西奥喃喃着，“哪怕一刻都好……”

班伏里奥想起那人曾对他说过的话，仿佛被刺了一下。你的愿望是什么？自由？还是让这世上的每一个人都得到自由？

“你很聪明，我很喜欢你，作为回报，我会告诉你一个秘密，”对方突然抬起头，笑着凑过来，在他耳边轻声说，“圣马力诺孤儿院。我连罗萨琳都没有告诉哦。”

帕特里克站在事务所办公室外，再一次感到紧张，来到美国之后好像不停地被赶到陌生的地方去，实在是苦不堪言。还在门外就看到一个棕发棕眼的美国姑娘，挥舞着拳头：“要是那个新来的家伙对你不好，我可是会把他的头打爆哦……”瞪大眼睛，却正好和不远处的金发男人对上了目光。

推开玻璃门，对方微笑着朝他迎来，伸出手：“亚历山大带的实习生对么？班伏里奥·蒙太古。”

他赶紧回握：“你好，帕特里克·斯卡斯诺维克，我是来面试的……”

“不用了，亚历山大介绍的人一定可靠，”班伏里奥握了握他的手旋即松开，“埃米丽，你带他熟悉一下工作。”

耳朵里捕捉到一句嘀咕：“天啊，真不该这么早结婚的……”刚才还要把他的头打爆的埃米丽领他走过去，教他怎样整理和分类文件，帕特里克认真听着，让这些东西取代昨晚的枪声与鲜血。

埃米丽走开后，班伏里奥找出罗萨琳留下的名片，思考再三后，还是拨了电话过去，很快被接起来：“下午好，班伏里奥，”女人声音带着笑意，“不知道有什么事？茂丘西奥的案子还要多谢你，大律师。”

“罗萨琳，”他直接问，“茂丘西奥告诉了我一家孤儿院的名字，还说从没告诉过你，这是什么意思？”

对面沉默了几秒，语气变得急切：“什么孤儿院？名字是什么？”

他回答：“我想我们需要面谈。”

女人沉吟片刻，声音恢复冷静：“今晚七点，在你常去的那间酒吧。”然后挂掉电话，留下班伏里奥一个人皱起眉。连他常去哪里都知道了吗？这个女人果然不简单。

约定时间走进酒吧时，却在吧台前看到一个意想不到的人，目光对上后放下杯子朝他走来。看到面前的人，班伏里奥只觉得心烦意乱，想直接绕开对方，却因男人开口的第一句话停下脚步。

“提拜尔特要出狱了，”亚历山大盯着他的眼睛说，“我保不了他。”

“什么意思？”他死死盯着对方。这一句话把他拉回十年前，带给他的迷茫不亚于那人在庭上说出的三个字。

“就是那个意思，”金发挽起，一身黑裙的女人从一侧走出，示意他们坐下来，点起一根烟，转向他，“不知道你有没有听过弗雷迪·艾斯卡勒斯这个名字？

“就在十年前，还可以称得上是一个风云帝国的艾斯卡勒斯集团，他们掌握了全世界百分之二十以上的资源，总市值接近五千亿美金，可就是这样一个帝国，却从某天开始悄悄衰落了下去。

“当年艾斯卡勒斯家族的掌门人，是年仅四十七岁的弗雷迪·艾斯卡勒斯，他还很年轻，而顽疾却已像个影子样与他日夜为伴，他患有先天性心脏病，自小便受到专业医疗团队的精心照顾，病情时好时坏，但到底还是顽强地活着。从他三十岁起，医生们已经在为他寻找可能的心脏移植供体，却因为他的血型又刚巧是素来被世人称为‘熊猫血’的孟买型，所以多年来，在正规的器官市场上，一直是有价无市。

“那年春天开始，从来不信鬼神的弗雷迪开始信仰基督教，热心公益事业，但令人遗憾的是，他的身体仍旧每况愈下，除了一个血型匹配的健康心脏，他已没有任何生还的机会。然而，到了秋天的时候，他却突然秘密前往瑞土接受了心脏移植手术，并奇迹般地成功了，可叫人无法解释的是，当时所有的器官市场，都不曾记载这笔交易。与此同时，就在纽约的雷克岛监狱，一名无亲无故的无期徒刑犯，忽然因呛食抢救无效而死亡。你知道吗?他就死在弗雷迪手术的前一个晚上。而更加巧合的是，他的血型，正是孟买型。”

“你是说……”班伏里奥愕然。

“这个世界上种种看似无懈可击的规则，总是从特例开始崩坏的。如果你还不是太健忘，应该还记得提拜尔特被关押的地方，就是雷克岛监狱。”

他猛地皱起眉：“你想要暗示什么？”心脏开始颤抖。

“听我说完，班伏里奥。”罗萨琳握住他的肩，“弗雷迪病愈之后，所做的第一件事就是将艾斯卡勒斯名下最大的产业抛售，并将所有资金尽数散给世界各地的慈善机构，只留下一些基本企业，从此移民国外，避世而居。无论我的同事以何种方法试图得知其中奥秘，他都保持缄默。可是我们报据调查，却发现艾斯卡勒斯集团的所有注资机构，都在之后几年的时间里，以直接或间接的方式，与另一个家族帝国，发生了千丝万缕的关系。”

“你到底是谁?”班伏里奥平静下来，静静看着罗萨琳，而对面的女人却微笑着向她伸出手来——

“重新认识一下吧，FBI探员罗萨琳·罗西，多年来一直致力于瓦解某个跨国地下器官贩卖组织，至于提拜尔特·卡普莱，他是从十三年前起就接手他师父的遗愿，并担任本案直属检控官的我的同伴。”

“是你们把他弄进监狱的?”班伏里奥猛地推开对方的手，眉头皱起来，尽量控制着自己的情绪，把眼神转向亚历山大，“连你也知道？”

男人眼神仍旧平静，淡然开口：“是我安排的。当初我们都太天真了，以为能凭自己扳倒敌人，却不知道对方的力量有多么可怖。”

“也就是说，这十年——”他尽力压制着情绪，“提拜尔特认下从未有过的罪名，进入监狱的十年，让我耿耿于怀的十年，全都是假的？！”

亚历山大淡漠地看了他一眼，自顾自地说：“老头子已经将他当做一个弃子，当初安排他入狱也是为了能保护他的人身安全，毕竟卡普莱和艾斯卡勒斯联合起来的势力，联邦政府也不敢轻举妄动。现在提拜尔特即将出狱，这些年卡普莱对他的动作也不是没有耳闻，即使有我尽力掩饰，老头子也不会留下他。现在只有由我亲自安排，让他重伤但不至于丧命，才有可能躲过一劫。”

“圣马力诺孤儿院。”沉默半晌后，班伏里奥抬起头，“把茂丘西奥的案子交给我，就是为了让我也参与进来吧，再加上提拜尔特……你们想让我做什么呢？”

对面的两人对视了一眼，罗萨琳先开口：“我们希望你能对这所孤儿院进行调查，找出决定性的证据……你是我们的希望，班，就像当年的提拜尔特。”

亚历山大的脸隐在阴影里，因为最后一句话皱眉，却始终一言不发。

第二天上班时，班伏里奥脸上是肉眼可见的憔悴，瞧见担忧地看着他的年轻人一愣，才想起埃米丽已经离职，不由苦笑，朝对方摆摆手，走进去查看文件。圣马力诺孤儿院已经与五年前关停，缘故不明，现在那里已经改建成一所医院，原来的医护人员不知去向。

看了半晌，仍旧毫无头绪，他拿起电话：“帕特里克，把这些文件送进碎纸机里，顺便帮我冲杯咖啡。”年轻人应了一声，片刻后端着杯子走进来，带走那些文件时脚步顿了顿。

下午被要求帮忙订机票时帕特里克问他是不是要出差，“我能和你一起吗？”年轻人犹犹豫豫地说，“亚历山大……希望我跟着你。”

沉吟几秒后班伏里奥回答：“好。机票订两张，以及我希望你今晚送我回去。”

对方离开后他拨通纽约警署调查科某个专线电话：“我是班伏里奥·蒙太古，我想要你帮我查一个人……”

下班后班伏里奥就一言不发，不知道在思考什么，在公寓楼前停下来后帕特里克惊奇张望：“咦，蒙太古律师住在这儿，和我住的地方很近嘛……”

“圣马力诺孤儿院。”班伏里奥突然说。

“……什么？”帕特里克不知道他为什么提到这个。

对方已经不再看他，直视前方，自顾自飞快地说：“你在圣马力诺孤儿院一直呆到十岁，然后被寄养家庭收养，再之后得到资助去了欧洲，直到两个月前回来……”班伏里奥低下头，笑了一声：“真有你的，亚历山大，真有你的……”

他不知道该怎么接话，所幸班伏里奥并不期望，只是对他说：“明天见，帕特里克。”

等到了孤儿院所在地，班伏里奥发现事情确实如想象般无从下手，建筑已经改建，新建医院的档案也是全新的，出示证件后通过当地警署系统查询，也只能得到一些普通的信息，完全见得了光。在酒店房间里烦闷不已时，帕特里克突然盯着屏幕上一张照片愣神，片刻后轻声说：“我好像……记得那里，”他努力思索着，“每过一段时间，会有没见过的医生来检查身体……”他溜进办公室时动了桌子上的一封信，因此遭到责骂，那封信上的图案，和大宅里……

“没见过的医生？”班伏里奥皱眉，猛地一个念头闪过，“查找对圣马力诺孤儿院有医疗援助的医院，再看它们有没有接受过卡普莱或者艾斯卡勒斯名下机构的注资……”

通过纽约的检索系统，结果很快出来，只有一家医院，而且就在这个州。“就快找到了……”班伏里奥眼里闪着兴奋的光，帕特里克看到他这样，也忍不住高兴起来，这时一抹突兀的红色划过他的眼眶，脑中警铃大作，全力向前将对方扑倒在地，一颗子弹已然沿着方才两人相拥的地方，穿过敞开的窗子，牢牢钉入了正对面的一堵墙上。

也许是没料到居然会失手，对方愣了一下，然后一个眨眼的工夫，瞄准镜上的红外光已经消失。

周围静得厉害，班伏里奥惊愕地瞪大眼睛，而帕特里克一只手抓着他，另一只手摸索到床沿下面，拿出了一支早已经准备在那里的西格P-210。

窗外没有声音，帕特里克盯紧了白墙里子弹切人的地方，默计算着它射出的角度和距离。以这里的方位，最好的狙击点无非就是墙头和树荫，一个一个排除掉之后，他浅浅地呼了一口气，然后放开手，迅速站起身来，毫不迟疑地向着决定好的方向连发两枪。对方冷静地迅速还击，班伏里奥几乎可以听到两颗子弹在空中相遇时“叮”的一声，然后，不远处传来隐约的重物跌落声，对方根本没有来得及出声，第二颗子弹已经沿着瞄准镜牢牢钉人他的右眼，顷刻便刺穿了他的头颅。

与此同时，“噗”的一声，帕特里克的肩头爆开了一朵血花，应声倒地，班伏里奥慌忙爬过去，在一片昏暗里摸到一手温热的血，眼中有抑制不住的酸意，直到对方低喘了一声：“没事。”

班伏里奥沉默着找来急救箱，给他处理伤口，帕特里克因为身份暴露，尴尬得不敢看对方，没留意碰到伤口，吃痛地哀叫了一声。金发男人忍不住弯起嘴角：“还以为像你这种顶级杀手，早就不怕痛了。”

“怎么可能，是人都会痛的，”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，又想起来问，“你怎么知道我是，呃，顶级……杀手？”

“你的枪啊，”班伏里奥往一旁瞥了一眼，“枪中贵族，可不是一般水平能用得好的。”

帕特里克新奇地看着对方，这么有趣的人还是第一次见。一会儿后他问：“还去那家医院吗？只怕会有更多这种事。”

绷带缠好最后一圈，班伏里奥沉声说：“去。”

但在他们出发前一晚，有人敲了敲门，房间内两个人警觉地站来。“谁在哪儿？”班伏里奥出声问。

门外没有回答，然后门锁发出“咔擦”一声，自动打开了，门外站着一个人，手里抱着一个文件袋，全身裹得严严实实，棒球帽和口罩挡着脸。帕特里克手按在枪上。

“在调查这间孤儿院吗？”来人问。

班伏里奥看了看对方，没有答话，那人也不在意，把手里的文件袋递过来：“那就是了，给你的东西。”

接过来打开后，赫然是圣马力诺孤儿院数年间的器官走私记录，以及资金往来。班伏里奥无不惊讶：“这些文件……是从哪里来的？为什么给我？为什么不交给FBI？”

“受人所托。”对方回答，“即使是FBI，也不总是互相信任的。”

帕特里克忍不住开口问道：“你是谁？是FBI吗？”

“不是。”那人只这样回答，“我是和你一样的人。”

关上门后，仔细翻阅起那些文件，班伏里奥脸色猛地凝重起来。几分钟后他猛地抬起头：“我们得赶紧回去，现在就走！这一切都错了……”

雷克岛监狱外，阴云密布，不一会儿便下起了瓢泼大雨，亚历山大撑着一柄黑伞，默默等待将要出现的人。

出发之前，站在帝国大厦的顶层，他向窗外举起一杯酒。这场演了十年的大戏，终于要落幕了，你开心吗，提拜尔特？你让每一个人都得到自由了吗？

等大门打开，那人出现在门口时，亚历山大恍然产生一种不真实感。他真的老了。不只是他，自己也是，毕竟都十年了啊。

突然一阵刺耳的刹车声响起，雨声之下夹杂着什么转瞬即逝的声音，对面模糊的身影倒下去，被大雨冲刷得身旁洇开一大团深红。那辆纯黑色的商务车扬长而去，事情第一次脱离掌控。

班伏里奥赶到时急救已经开始，浑身是血的男人站在外面，静静地隔着玻璃窗看着里面的医护人员忙忙碌碌。他感到不可置信的茫然与愤怒，促使他冲过去，揪住对方的领子质问：“你做了什么！你说过你会救他！”

男人冷漠地回以注视：“我也说过我保不了他。”

手无力地松下来，半晌后，他抬起头：“艾历克斯，我们需要谈谈。”

走到车库里，亚历山大先开口问：“文件，拿到了么？”

“……拿到了。”班伏里奥点了点头，仔细端详起对方，“某些方面你们真的很像。”

男人神色一僵，随即低笑出来：“你都知道了啊。”当初真不该透露那么多，那可是提拜尔特啊，早该预料到的……“那么，”对方含笑看着他，“说说你的真相吧。”

沉默了几秒后他开口，却提起不相关的事：“我记得你怎样弹钢琴。”

“……钢琴。”亚历山大喃喃，仿佛陷入回忆当中。

“我试着查过你的资料，一无所获，但把你同卡普莱家族联系起来，一切就有了迹象。”班伏里奥平静地叙述，“你出生那一年，正是一位曾红极一时的旅美钢琴家彻底消失在大众视野的时候，而那位意大利籍钢琴家，在那之前与老卡普莱交往甚密。你有一双和她一模一样的眼睛。”

母亲……吗？那一刻，他的眼前忽然重现很多事，那时已经重病至全身浮肿的母亲，却固执地将半块面包塞进他的嘴里，他艰难地吞咽，整个喉咙里都是苦涩的咸味。为了赚钱他派报纸、送牛奶，他在药店门口撕心裂肺地哭喊，他被人丢出店铺，身上到处是被殴打的伤痕，他在离家最近的地方拿出藏好的干净衣服，擦一把脸，然后装作一派欣然地跳上台阶、推开房门，那一刻，只看到了母亲飘荡在半空之中的双腿。

无法照顾孩子的母亲，至少不愿成为他的负担。

他走上前去,抱住母亲冰凉的腿，眼泪无声无息地落下来。

他非常清楚，是他自己坚持留下来照顾母亲,才最终没有被送入孤儿院。可是后来他想，也许就是他的坚持，逼死了母亲，那个善良的、隐忍的、永远不会为她所爱的人增添一丁点麻烦的女人。

被一户人家收养后，他不再有机会触摸琴键，日渐成长为一个沉默寡言的男孩。最终，他瞒着养父母偷换掉自己的志愿书，然后得到MIT的全额奖学金,重新回到了美国的土地上。四年之后,他将多年的养育之恩折合成不小的数目寄了回去，从此与那家人彻底断绝关系。

当他终于在FBI的暗中帮助下成为了卡普莱集团的御用律师之后，偶然有一天，在J翻阅一本旧笔记的时候，一张照片掉了出来，他随手捡起，那一瞬间，脸上一贯从容的表情忽然凝固。那是三岁生日时，母亲拍下他坐在钢琴前快乐弹奏的照片，然而即使是那架破旧的钢琴，也并不属于他们，那个曾经只弹九尺施坦威的母亲，为了那过眼云烟似的爱情,抛弃了一切，只留下了他。

老人仿佛留意到了他的表情，,接过照片看了一眼， 然后嗤笑一声:“这大概是我的一个儿子，他的妈妈是个法国人，叫什么名字我已经忘了。不过也无所谓了,跟着那样的母亲,也不会成长为能够让我多看一眼的孩子的。”

那时他只是微微一笑，然后静静看着老人将照片扔进了身后的垃圾桶。

从那一天起，他对自己说，这个世界上比死还要痛苦的事情，就是体内流淌着这个人的血液。他不可以成为这个人的儿子，无论如何。

“是你……是你透露消息让卡普莱发现女儿的秘密恋情，也是你暗示朱丽叶罗密欧的受伤是父亲一手制造，使得父女关系决裂，朱丽叶就会向警方靠拢；然后你帮财务副总监埃里克·罗兰洗脱了性侵的罪名，使他死心塌地为你卖命，在短时间内切断了组织内部的大量资金流，并将那些钱转移到海外，然后你通过职业杀手伪造了他的自杀，从而销毁了所有关于你洗钱的证据；这时你嘱意罗萨琳把茂丘西奥推到我面前，借提拜尔特的事情使我参与进调查中，使FBI的焦点在我身上，好让你有时间将被转移的资金彻底抹去痕迹……你的目的，从来都和提拜尔特不一样，你是为了摧毁卡普莱集团……”

“在合法人体器官市场，眼角膜24400美元一只，肾脏262900美元一颗，肝脏557100美元，心脏997700美元。至于到了黑市，十倍不止。”他冷漠地回应，“卡普莱一直在做的就是这样的事。这样的家族，这样的人，难道不该死？”

“去自首吧，艾历克斯，你做的事，已经远远超过法律的范畴了……”

“其实把你拉进来，并不是我的本意，”男人深沉的眸子看过来，“这些年来，我心底一直有个小小的声音，等这一切过去，等所有人都不在了，你和我还能在一起……你会帮我吗？班，你会站在我身旁吗？”

对方只是皱着眉看着他，蓝色眼睛里满是难过，然后摇了摇头。

“那好吧……”一把枪，指向对方的心口，“我从来没有爱过你，班，一刻都没有。”

枪声响起，被打掉的却只是一把手枪。亚历山大不禁苦笑：“没有瞄准头，我对你很失望，孩子。”

帕特里克从柱子后面走出来，不解地看着同他说话的人。“十年前那件事，你们作为突破口发现的孩子，”他问，“那个孩子……是我吗？”

“……不是。”男人最终回答，“你只是我随意挑选的一个。”

原来自始至终，他真的只是一个局外人。

班伏里奥不禁叹气：“艾历克斯，你究竟想要什么？”

顿了顿，那人偏过头回答：“我想要世界毁灭。”

然后他转身，朝出口走去，一步一步，缓慢有力，朝着光亮走去，就像他这么多年在黑暗中的人生。等那个身影终于快要到达，一声短促的闷响，让他晃了晃，终于倒在了地上。班伏里奥猛地瞪大了眼。

亚历山大眼前渐渐变得模糊，有人惊惶的表情在视野里变幻，他想起去看老头子时，对方最终冷笑着说，只要你活着，就是我赢，现在是谁输谁赢呢？罗萨琳到底明白了，有选择就会有风险，这是他的选择，自然也是他的风险……

雨终于停了，阳光从未散尽的乌云缝隙里透出来，像流淌的熔岩。


End file.
